


Transformers Animated: Bumblebee's Story

by Sanata101



Series: Transformer AUs (Bumblebee) [1]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst but then comes fluff, Angst with a Happy Ending, Don't worry Sentinel will get better in this I swear, I'm sorry Bumblebee, M/M, OCs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:12:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanata101/pseuds/Sanata101
Summary: Alternate Universe:A Universe where the autobots and decepticons are laying low and try to live as humans, wanting to try and avoid the war and waiting to become more stronger, by then Bumblebee had meet and fallen in love with a boy named Luca Rosin, but after a few months, he had heard that the boy had passed away, now filled with depression and heartbreak, he has to find out if he try to find himself again, just like he had managed to find himself once thanks to the boy who had once stolen his heart.





	Transformers Animated: Bumblebee's Story

**Author's Note:**

> (Just letting you guys know, this is a different universe that is slightly different from the story Transformers Animated: Luca's story. However, this one won't be something that is connected to the universe Luca is in right now, I know it sounds confusing but I'll try to explain it at some point in the other story in a future chapter, so please keep this in mind as you read this, okay? And please don't mind me as I try to make new appearances for the boys. XD)

R.I.P

Luca Rosin

Date of birth: XXXX, 

Day and time of Death: February 1. XX:XX

"A loving and caring boy, beloved by all, may his soul rest in peace."

 

I sighed as I looked down at the grave in front of me, my heart weighing heavy as I looked down at the stone. 

My blond hair was completely damp as the rain falls onto my head, today is the 3rd anniversary of Luca's death, someone who was, no, is still, very important to me. He is someone that I never wanted to let go, someone who I wanted to protect with all my spark. 

  _But now he's gone..._

_And to this day, I still blame myself for not being able to save him in time just when his inner demons took complete control over him._

I wiped away the tears that were in my eyes and gently sat down a bouquet of red and yellow roses. My ocean blue eyes being covered by eye colored contacts that were mismatched so that way no one could see that my eyes would glow in the dark. My eyes, once a crystal blue color, are now a mismatched color of black and yellow. I wore a yellow and black jacket, but it also has some red on it that helps remind me of Luca, hoping that it will help make sure that I no one would ever forget Luca's favorite color. I had a hat that was handmade, it was yellow with small horns on it. I wore yellow shorts with black and yellow sneakers with yellow socks. My skin the same color as Luca's but more whiter and less pale. 

"Hey Luca, are you happy to see me?" I chuckled softly as I then get down on both knees, sitting down as I looked down at the grave as I talked to him. "How are you doing? Hope your not being so under the weather right now up there in heaven, I mean, it probably might not be raining up there since heaven is so high up in the sky, right?" I chuckled softly, looking down at Luca with a small smile. 

"I just wanna come by and tell you everything that has been going on this month, after all, even though I know your watching I have to let you in on  _somethings_ right? Besides, I know you have a bad memory, so I'm doing my best in keeping my promise on letting you know on things." As the sound of the rain comforted me, I told Luca about the days and months that went by, not caring if other people were staring at me strangely. But I never noticed that someone had been watching me while I talked to Luca for the past hour that flew by. 

Soon after I noticed the time, my eyes go wide in shock as I then noticed that the rain started to slowly stop. "Oh crap! I better head back to the base, otherwise Optimus might scream my audio receptors off. I'll see you next week Luca." With that, I got up and gently patted the grave gently and walked away from it and heads out of the cemetery. 

Suddenly I felt someone place a hand on my shoulder, making me yelp in shock and quickly turn my head around to see [Ironhide](https://bobaandgames.files.wordpress.com/2017/06/hiroya-28period3a-cube29-full-1941058-e1496889323758.jpg?w=299&h=299), looking down at me with a serious look on his face, which surprised me completely. "Oh, I-Ironhide...w-what are you doing here?" My voice cracked, slightly completely nervous since Ironhide doesn't know about Luca at all. He looks down at me with a suspicious look in his gray colored eyes, making me do my best not to look even more nervous than before. 

"Why the hell were you at a cemetery?" I frozed then looked down. "O-Oh, u-um...I just w-wanted t-to take a look around the place..." I used the tone that Luca usually uses when he is trying to lie to someone, even though I could quickly see right through it, though I noticed that others aren't able to. I just hope and swear to god and primus that Ironhide will fall for it as well. 

"Really? Why the hell do you wanna look around a place like that?" He asks, crossing his arms while looking at me with a suspicious look on his face. I gulped down a lump in my throat and looked to the side and sighed softly. "I just wanted to see what others felt like when they are mourning someone they lost...I um...saw someone going over to one of the graves...and I...heard from that person that the friend they lost had committed suicide..." I mumbled, telling him a half lie and half truth. I mean, the lie was that I told him someone else had been in the grave yard, but I didn't lie about my best friend had committed suicide. 

Ironhide had a shocked and surprised look on his face but I then see him sigh softly and gently pet my head. "Alright, I understand...." He moved his hand away then gently wraps an arm around my shoulders and starts walking with me. "Come on, we better head back home." I sighed softly, slowly nodding my head as we both head back home. 

Once we arrived back, I immediately went back to my room and sat down to my bed, looking down at the floor. I then turned on my night light and grabbed hold of my yellow headphones and my tape player and bring out one of the the tape recordings that Luca had made for me back when he was still alive, I then looked down at the tape recording and sighed softly as a memory crossed my mind. 

* * *

_Hey Luca, why are you bringing me here?" I asked as I felt Luca drag me over to the music room by the hand in the school we go to._

_His chocolate colored hair is long, and he had ruby red colored eyes that shine and sparkle like the real jewel. He wore a red turtleneck under the black leather jacket he had on, and it also had red rose symbols on it where his shoulders were. He had on black pants with black and red shoes. He wore a red cross choker and a snowdrop pendant on his neck. He had the most adorable smile on his face that sent my spark soaring._

_"I wanted to give you something after everything you've done for me! So I wanted to have you listen to me singing." He said as we stopped near the music room while I looked at him in surprise, my cheeks turning pink as I look at him. "W-Wait, s-seriously? Y-You want to sing to me? A-Are you sure?" When I asked that, I heard him giggle and bring me inside the empty classroom while nodding his head. "Yup! I also want you to help me record them. I mean...if you think its weird then you don't have to help me with it..." He mumbled, looking to the side with a dark red blush, making me smile softly and gently hug Luca from behind, gently I nuzzled his soft hair, making me chuckle as I felt him tense up in surprise. "I would love to help you, but only if we can get to record those songs so that way I can keep you in my mind, okay?" I whispered to him softly, making him laugh slightly and elbow me in the stomach playfully, though it wasn't that strong of a hit. Making me laugh as well and gently look at him with a small smile on my face._

_"Alright smooth talker, lets go and get started on making music, okay?" Luca jokes, laughing with me and soon, we got started._

* * *

Sighing softly, I smiled at the memory that came into my mind. I then placed on my headphones and closed my eyes softly as I then bring out one of the tapes and put them in the tape player then started to play it, once the song came to its end, I looked at the ceiling, not even realizing that I had tears falling down my face as I heard the song. I then slowly started to cry as I felt depression fall over me. I know that the others would be there for me and talk to me whenever I need to, but I couldn't say anything about Luca because I was afraid of what they would say if they found out that I became friends with a human. 

What was worse was that they actually did knew him, but they all think of him differently like others do. 

_I was the only one who ever cared about him like a normal person, and when they found out about his death, they just waved it off completely like it was nothing._

It made me so mad that I felt like screaming at the entire world for making it treat Luca like he wasn't meant to be born here, I nearly felt like breaking down right in front of them for treating Luca like he was nothing, aside from Bulkhead, he actually was the only one who cared that someone died. The others are just way too suspicious over the humans that we are in. Even though I have no choice but to agree, since I have seen the humans who have treated Luca badly, I already token care of them by beating them to death, they never said a word about what I had done, which was honestly suspicious why they didn't. But at this point, it doesn't matter to me, all that had mattered to me at that moment was giving payback to the people who had ever hurted the poor boy. 

Suddenly, I heard someone knock on the door, making me blink in surprise and stop playing my music and get up and quickly answer the door. When I did I saw [Optimus](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/41/32/8e/41328ec3ff8406386a41dc5dedd546f9.jpg) looking at me with a concerned look on his face. His hair was short and it was a blue color, his eyes were still a clear crystal blue, he wore a red jacket with a blue shirt underneath, he also wore blue jeans and black shoes. 

"Hey Bumblebee, can you come out in the living room for a second?"

I blinked and cautiously nodded my head and soon walked out of the room with him. Once we head in the living room, I saw the others were there, Bulkhead, Prowl, Ratchet, Jazz, Sentinel, the jet twins, and Ironhide. Making me freeze completely seeing that they weren't in their holoforms, making me sigh and transform into my regular form as well as Optimus. I looked at them all in confusion as I go and sat down on the couch. 

"Is something wrong you guys?" When I asked that I see everyone look at each other, making me tense up and hold in a breath. 'This isn't good...' I thought. 

"Bumblebee....we've noticed you've been acting weird lately, is everything okay? You've haven't been yourself at all for the past three years...." Optimus said as he sits down next to me with a worried look as he places his servo on my shoulder plate, making me take in another breath and look to the side, starting to tense up.

"We've also noticed that you never once leave your room, and you  _never_ done any of your pranks since the month of February first three years ago..." Prowl said, pausing as he watches Optimus gently moves his servo to my hand to hold it, but quickly I moved my hand and placed it over my other one, not feeling like anyone touching me at the moment.

"I-I just t-thought that it was time for me to stop doing those things....not only that, I thought it would be nice for me to change a little, I mean, little change in one cybertronian is fine, or should I human since we're all humans at this point, right?" I spoke in a serious tone, now looking down at the floor while trying my best not to run back into my room, knowing that they would figure out that I was hiding something from them. 

"Bee...it still isn't the same without your normal self....I just don't see why you thought it would be a good idea to change who you are....did we do something to make you feel like that?" I looked at Optimus in shock when I heard him ask me that, and quickly I shake my head. "N-No of course not! W-Why would you guys think that?! I just...thought that it would be better if I didn't act out of line so that way the cons wouldn't know that autobots are disguised as humans as well..." I said as I get up and took a step back from them and looked at them and noticed that Bulkhead was looking at me in concern.

"....hey Bee...? Can I ask you something?" 

I looked at Ironhide, who was the one who asked me that question. And slowly I nodded my head and slowly hugged my form tightly. "Um...y-yeah, w-w-why?" I stuttered, trying to keep my fear in knowing what the question might be. "....for the past three years I noticed you keep going to the cemetery and go and talk to one of the graves....you always bring in red and yellow bouquet or roses there....and at that time when I found you there, you mention that the person at that grave died when they committed suicide, but.....that friend you mentioned...that was all a lie, wasn't it? Just so that way no one would know that none of us would figure out that  _you_ know that human...right?"

Instantly, dread came over me as I saw Sentinel looking at Ironhide in confusion along with the other Elite guard members while Optimus and the rest looked at me in complete shock, along with Jazz. "Wait, what are you talking about Hide?" Sentinel asks, looking at Hide in complete suspicion then looked back at me while then I heard Jazz spoke. 

"Hold on a sec, I think me and Prowl know what the man is talking about." Instantly, that my energon blood line freeze for a moment in complete and utter fear. Jazz then looked back at me in concern and cautiously walked towards me, making me take a couple of steps back. I then noticed Blurr and the Jet twins look at me with complete and utter worry. "Bee...did you visit Luca Rosin's grave for the past three years?" I take in a deeper breath while Sentinel looked more confused while I then see Prowl go over and whisper in his ear, instantly the prime's faceplate and expression become completely blank. Meanwhile Optimus looked at Jazz and back at me in complete confusion. "Luca Rosin? Isn't that the human boy who committed suicide? Why would Bee go and visit his grave? I mean...I know you and Prowl have been on an investigation about that boy for a while now and are still trying to find reasons as to why he killed himself....but what does Bee have to do with any of it?" 

I stared down at the floor, my servos clenched into tight fist as I forcefully listen to them talk. 

"Optimus....Luca's death was three years ago....and didn't you say that you noticed Bee acting strange at the same day after Luca's death...?" When I heard Jazz asked that I heard footsteps walk towards me slowly, I quickly look up and saw that it was Bulkhead who was looking at me in shock then see him stop to look back at Jazz. "Hey Jazz, did that human boy by chance have long hair and the same color as chocolates?" 

I frozed again and stared at Bulkhead in shock along with Jazz and Prowl while the others looked at him in confusion but then looked at him in surprise when Jazz nodded his head. "Y-Yeah...h-how did you know man?"

I see Bulkhead turn his helm towards me and I saw complete and utter guilt and sadness in his optics while I felt my knees become weak but I did my best to keep myself from falling. "....I saw him with Bumblebee one day....they go to the same school." 

Instantly Prowl frozed in horror and looked at me with his visors down, and quickly I looked back down at the floor as I felt sobs escape me. 

"Oh my god....Bee.....did you know him...? Why didn't you say anything about it?" I heard Boss Bot ask me, making me back up more until my back hit the wall as I cried softly. 

"Why the hell are you crying over some organic Bumbler? I mean, sure he committed suicide but I heard rumors about that kid, him being all weak and being some kind of wash up and all of that? Why be friends with some organic like him?"

I stopped crying, instantly I looked at Sentinel, my optics now filled to the brim with rage that I never noticed that they had turned red, which shocked everyone into fear, knowing what that meant. 

"That "Organic" WAS MY FRIEND YOU STUPID PRIME!!! HE WAS THE ONLY TRUE FRIEND THAT NEVER GAVE A CRAP ABOUT WHAT I AM! HE WAS THE ONLY ONE WHO UNDERSTOOD WHAT IT FELT LIKE TO BE WEAK! HE UNDERSTOOD HOW IT FELT WHEN OTHERS TREAT YOU LIKE SLAG!!!" My whole frame shock as my voice was screeching so loud that anyone could hear us. 

"HE HAS BEEN THROUGH SO MUCH TORTURE THAT NONE OF YOU WOULD UNDERSTAND! EVER SINCE I MET HIM HE TAUGHT ME SO MANY THINGS, HELL I FELT LIKE HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO ACTUALLY  _LIVE AND LOVE LIFE!!!_ BUT NOW BECAUSE OF ASSHOLES LIKE YOU HE'S  _DEAD!!!!_ THE ONLY PERSON THAT I HAD EVER GOT THE CHANCE TO FEEL WHAT LOVE WAS LIKE IS DEAD!!! I LOVED HIM AND YET.....And yet I....I still couldn't....save h-him...." It was then I broke down into sobs, my shoulders shaking as I felt my tears fall down my faceplates like a waterfall. 

I never even noticed the horrified and shocked looks from every bots face, including Sentinel's who looked at me as if he had just seen a ghost come back from the dead. 

"Oh, lil' Bee.." I heard Jazz whisper in a soft voice and I once again hear someone walk towards me again, this time I slap their servo away just when I saw one reach out to me, which was Jazz's. 

"DON'T TOUCH ME!!!" 

Instantly, I bolted away and rushed into my room and slammed the door and locked it, ignoring the people who were screaming my name. I then go and grab a bag and the rest of my valuables and place them inside in neatly order before picking them up and rushing out out of the window I had and left the base, going towards the cemetery. 

I can't take this anymore, I need to see Luca really quick. I need to talk to him about all of this and see if he has any ideas on what to do, at least a sign, anything now that they know about the truth that me and him have been keeping for so long. 

* * *

 

Meanwhile the others were trying to break the door down, Sentinel however had stayed where he was, the words Bumbler had said were being repeated in his processor over and over again. 

_' "HELL I FELT LIKE HE TAUGHT ME HOW TO ACTUALLY _LIVE AND LOVE LIFE!!!_ BUT NOW BECAUSE OF ASSHOLES LIKE YOU HE'S  _DEAD!!!!_ THE ONLY PERSON THAT I HAD EVER GOT THE CHANCE TO FEEL WHAT LOVE WAS LIKE IS DEAD!!!" '_

"He....he fell in love with that guy...?" He whispered softly so no one would hear, his spark started to weigh heavily as he suddenly heard thunder from outside, making him turn his helm to look out the window and sighed, he completely forgot that it was going to rain today. Shaking his helm though, he quickly rush towards Bumblebee's room and saw that the others had kicked down the door, but frozed when he saw that there was no one inside, but the window was left open, the curtains floating as the wind rushes into the room, causing panic to go through his spark. Regret hit him like a brick and felt himself trying to hold back the tears that were going to form in his optics if his pride didn't come kicking in quickly. 

"Oh scrap..." Optimus whispered in horror and quickly rushes out of the base along with some of the others and transformed and rushed out of the base, he didn't need to ask where they were going. He was about to follow but he then stopped when he had noticed the tape recording on the bed. He slowly walked towards it and sees the yellow headphones connected to it. He then looked at the tape recording and saw that there was a bunch of them on the side of his bed in complete order, he then looked back at the tape that was on the bed and turns into his [holoform](https://s3.zerochan.net/Ron.Weasley.240.676995.jpg) and sits down on the bed gently then looked down at the tape player. There was paper that said it was a song that was created by Luca and was also helped being recorded by Bumblebee. 

'Why did Bumblebee have this...?' The Prime could't help but think to himself, not knowing that the other elite guard members had heard everything and had seen that Sentinel Prime wasn't going to help the others look for Bumblebee. But when they saw the tape recording they couldn't help but become curious about it. Sentinel then took the tape out and placed it somewhere so it could be listened around the base. He then presses play and instantly, he frozed when he had heard the song start playing. 

* * *

 

I rushed away from the base as fast as I could and head into the cemetery and fall to my knees against Luca's grave and started to break down in tears, resting my forehead against the stone and sobbed, I heard rain start pouring down on my head as I look at the grave, tears still going down my face as I stared at the stone in front of me. "Luca...what am I going to do...? T-They f-f-f-found o-o-out a-a-about u-us....I-I d-d-don't kn-know w-w-what I-I s-s-should d-d-do...." I cried softly, wishing that Luca was here so I could just hug him tightly and feel his warmth. 

But I know for a fact that the wish I want could never be granted. 

 

I sobbed softly but then heard voices shouting my name, making me gasp and quickly rush into hiding, but I accidentally dropped something that used to have been Luca's. Just when I hide I peaked my head out and saw [Jetfire and Jetstorm in their Holoforms](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/11/45/7d/11457d0bae4e53fc858f5196cf893cfd.jpg). They noticed the item and picked it up, it was a letter that Luca had gave me on the day he had died. 

I never had the confidence in myself to even open or read it. 

"Brother....isn't this...?" Jetstorm looks at Jetfire who slowly nodded his head and I see them slowly open the letter and read it, making dread go through me completely. When I watch them read it, I saw Jetfire's optics go wide in complete shock and look at Jetstorm who had a complete scared and worried look on his faceplate. I then started to wonder what on earth they had just read. Soon I see them place the letter back in the envelope and see them rush off, making me whimper sadly seeing that they had toke the only thing that Luca gave me away. 

When Jetfire and Jetstorm rushed the others, they told the others about what the note had said, shocking everyone of them. I already had followed them and watched what they were doing, but I was shocked when I noticed that there were tears in Blurr's eyes, looking down at the note with a sad look in his optics, but I then noticed that his optics turned to look where I was at, making me quickly hide again and rush back to the graveyard, wanting to be near Luca again and just cry my optics out. Once I made it over to his grave I sat down and looked down at the ground, the rain still pouring on my head, making me sigh softly, but I was shocked when I saw a certain someone speed towards where I was, which surprised me completely. 

"Bumblebee?-are-you-here?" Asked a familiar speedy voice, making me whimper and sob softly as I then hugged myself tightly, which only gave me away completely. When Blurr saw me he gently goes towards me and engulfs me into a tightly hug, I just couldn't help but hug him back and cling onto him tightly. 

"Oh-Bumblebee-.-.-.-please-don't-cry-.-.-."

I couldn't stop crying, that was the problem. 

I heard Blurr sigh softly and gently pick me up and gently place me in his lap. I saw him look at Luca's grave, making me sob softly and look down. "Why-didn't-you-say-anything-about-knowing-Luca-Rosin?" I sniffled, looking up at him slowly. "I-I d-d-didn't kn-know h-h-how y-you o-or t-the o-o-others w-wold r-r-reacted, s-so I n-n-never s-said a-a-anything a-about h-him...w-we're s-suppose t-to r-r-remain a s-s-secret...b-but....w-when L-Luca f-found o-out, h-he n-n-never s-s-said a-anything....s-so....I w-wanted t-to w-wait f-f-for t-t-the r-right t-t-time t-t-to t-t-tell y-y-you g-guys a-a-about h-h-him....b-but i-instead....L-Luca...." I then broke down crying again, making Blurr slowly rock me back and forth, shushing me softly as he gently caresses my helm with his servo. 

"Its going to be okay Bumblebee...I know Luca wouldn't want to see you like this....I'm so sorry for not making it seem like that I wasn't trust worthy enough for you and him to tell....I know you and him must have been very close..." I heard him whisper to me softly, speaking less faster than he usually was. I just sobbed and snuggled closer to him, making him sigh softly and continue looking at Luca's grave with a sad look in his optics, I then hear footsteps rush towards us, but once I did though, I slowly felt my eyes close, making me fall into a deep sleep.  

Slowly, I felt my optics online, when I did I noticed that I was in a different room, and I realized it was my room. I frozed and quickly sat up but stopped when I saw the envelope placed on my bedside, along with my tap recording and headphones. I sighed softly in relief but then looked at the envelope curiously, making me take in a deep breath. I gently take hold of it and slowly unfolded it with care and then looked at the note, when I did, my eyes go wide in shock at what I was going to read. 

 

_Dear Bumblebee...if your reading this then I...must be already dead then huh? Look I....I'm so, so sorry....for leaving you like this, but earth is no longer a place where I can stay in anymore, but I just...want to say thank you for being the first friend that I could ever ask for. I didn't think that you would ever find out about my depression, but you were the first to have ever find out aside from my step sisters. Oh, and tell them I said sorry too if you ever meet them, okay? Anyways, There are somethings that I wanted to tell you that I just couldn't say in person because I thought that you would hate me for it (which for some reason I thought wouldn't be true, please don't ask why.), I love you....I fell in love with you the moment we had first meet....but I figured that there would be other fitting femmes or mechs that you would like other than some weak organic like myself, so I'm really sorry if this is seriously too cliche, which is complete bullshit because that's all I'm made of. But this is all true, I loved you so, so much, and I know that there will be a ton of others that would love you as well, and I know they will take better care of you while I'm watching over you in heaven._

_I know it might be hard for you to let me go, just like it was hard for me to let you go when I made the decision on dying, but I know that you'll do the right thing, and I know that a ton of others will look after you in my stead, just promise me that no matter what, you will not give up on life, just make sure you'll stay with me no matter the cost, okay? And remember, if I find out that you killed yourself if you ever come to heaven, I will seriously smack the back of your helm for it, okay? Oh, and be sure to show the others the videos and songs we did together, it will be just like old times when we make fun of what we do in the videos, right? *giggles*. I better get going, its almost time for my plan to start, and Bumblebee? Be sure to keep an eye on the loved ones who will keep you safe in the future, and make sure that they promise me that they will look after you no matter what, because I know that you are the real angel that was sent from above._

_I love you, so much._

_From your best friend, Luca Rosin._

It was then at that moment was when I started to cry again, I couldn't stop after a while, when I was done I heard the door slowly open, making me look up in surprise, when I did I saw Sentinel, making me quickly look down but I accidentally let out a whimper of fear, which made the prime flinch at the sound. I heard him walk towards me and place a hand on my shoulder, making me slowly look up and I saw the apologetic look in his optics, which shocked me, because they were seriously real, and they weren't fake at all. 

"Bumbler....I-I'm sorry...." I heard him mumble, looking away from me as I stared at him in shock, I was about to ask why but I then suddenly felt him hug me tightly, which made me freeze completely and I felt my cheeks start to heat up as I then felt him nuzzle my helm gently. 

"I shouldn't have said those things about your friend like that, even though I hate organics, I shouldn't have said any of that if Luca had meant so much to your spark..." I felt him gently stroke my helm, making my spark start pounding against my chest. 

 

I took in a deep inhale, trying my best not to cry since I know he will complain about it, but I felt him gently grip on me more tightly and kept gently stroking my helm gently, making me whimper softly as I then let out a soft sob. "....I'm so goddamn stupid....all the things I said about that boy must have hit you so hard...no wonder you punched me in the faceplate last year...." I heard him whisper softly, I then felt him move away slightly then I felt him kiss the top of my head gently, which completely surprised me.  But I then felt him move away and gently pick me up and keep me close, making me yelp in surprise and I see him smile a little gently at me, once we made it to the living room, I blinked in surprise when I saw Prowl, the jet twins, and Blurr were sitting there, along with someone who I thought that I never thought I would see again. 

"W-Wasp...?"

Yes, it was indeed Wasp, but only different. Wasp had grown quite a bit from the absence of not seeing me for many stellar cycles. His body was now built of slender angles that wound in the right nooks. His servos and pedes now looked less awkward and were much larger to fit his tall stature. He looked at me and I noticed his optics were no longer purple, but a light blue shade, which shocked me completely. I saw him blink in surprise but then see him smile a little at me. I then felt Sentinel place me down next to the slightly taller mech, which surprised me even more and I felt myself gain a darker blush when I was seriously near the bot. I then suddenly felt Was wrap an arm around my shoulder, making my cheeks flush even more, making him smirk, I then felt him gently nuzzle my head, making me sigh softly and close my optics as I blink in surprise when I that they were watching Luca singing the song I had been listening to for a very long time, and even when I had been in my room. 

_"It starts_   
_With the unexpected loss of something dear_   
_The warmth_   
_That comforted and cradled just disappears_   
_And in its place, there's nothing_   
_Just an endless empty hole_   
_The light that showed the way is gone_   
_And darkness takes control_   
_Bitterness and anger are quick to fill the void_   
_The path to isolation is littered with the dreams that lay destroyed_   
  
_The cold_   
_Seems to grow in my soul, it's consuming me_   
_Confused_   
_And I'm losing myself in a storm_   
_Growing jaded_   
_Being pushed, being pulled, I'm unraveling_   
_Can't find myself when I'm constantly forced to conform_   
  
_Enemies surround me_   
_But the worst appear as friends_   
_Liars and pretenders_   
_Only seek to reach their ends_   
_Everything is breaking_   
_Right before my eyes_   
_Looking in the mirror_   
_I see someone that I don't recognize_   
  
_The joy_   
_That my heart used to know is eluding me_   
_Removed_   
_And the one thing I feel is alone_   
_Smiles faded_   
_And I'm spinning and sinking and weakening_   
_Frozen and stuck_   
_Too lonely, it chills to the bone_   
  
_Memories escaping as my heart begins to drain_   
_Scars that cover wounds can't hide the self-inflicted pain_   
_Everything my mind wants in conflict with my heart_   
_Fighting back surrender, but every day I'm falling more apart"_   
  
  


I smiled softly as I listened to Luca singing, then snuggled into Wasp and closed my eyes gently. I knew that this song told how Luca felt completely, but I knew for a fact that this was also a song that he made for me as well, this is  _our_ song. And there is no way that I will forget it. I guess maybe telling the others about this wouldn't be so bad, as long as they and myself can keep our promise to Luca. 

'I love you Luca, and don't worry, I will keep that promise to you, no matter what.'

 

_"Mirror, what's this thing I see?_   
_Who is staring back at me?_   
_This stranger to my heart that's filled my life_   
_Mirror help me, who am I?"_

* * *

 

[Path to Isolation ](https://youtu.be/89P6uir40ZI)

Lyrics by: 

[Jeff Williams](https://rwby.fandom.com/wiki/Jeff_Williams)


End file.
